Tu n'es plus seul
by Dream's steam
Summary: (OS) Dean, de ses onze ans à la saison 3, plusieurs moments marquants et sa solitude face à eux. Sauf que Sam n'est pas aveugle, et ne compte pas laisser son frère sombrer.


Salut ! Juste un petit OS que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui pour une amie :D j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Commentez svp !

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean lisait une vieille BD oubliée par les anciens locataires de la petite chambre du vieux motel dans lequel lui et son petit frère résidaient depuis deux semaines. C'était peut-être bien la cinquantième fois qu'il lisait les aventures de batman, et il connaissait chaque vignette par coeur, mais c'était toujours mieux que les dessins animés de Sammy.  
Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait juste plus à regarder ce genre de choses à la télé. Tout était si naïf dans le monde des dessins animés ! C'était comme si aucun problème plus grave qu'un gâteau raté ou un doudou perdu n'existait dans le monde. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'asseoir avec son frère pour regarder avec lui, il se sentait d'abord mal à l'aise, puis il se rappelait de tout ce que son père lui avait raconté, tout ce qui rôde au dehors et n'attend que le bon moment pour le tuer sauvagement. Au d'à peine quelques minutes, ça devenait insupportable et il sortait courir pour se changer les idées.  
Il tournait la dernière page de la BD pour la énième fois quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
Aussitôt il bondit sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à la porte, attrapant un couteau en argent au passage.  
Mais avant qu'il puisse crier à Sammy d'aller dans la salle de bain, son petit frère se tourna vers la personne (ou le monstre) qui se tenait derrière la porte ouverte qui empêchait Dean de voir qui se trouvait là. Le visage du petit s'illumina cependant, et il s'élança vers l'inconnu.  
«Papa !» Il cria. «Tu m'as manqué ! Je t'aime !»  
«Moi aussi je t'aime Sammy. Dean s'est bien occupé de toi hein ? Tu as mangé à ta faim ?»  
Dean venait de poser le couteau avec soulagement quand son père rentra pour de bon dans la petite pièce et ferma la porte grinçante derrière lui. Le père se tourna vers sont aîné et posa sur lui un regard sévère.  
«J'espère pour toi que la leçon de la dernière fois t'a bien servi et que tu n'as jamais cessé de surveiller ton frère.» Dean avala sa salive. Dire la vérité ou tenter de mentir ?  
«Je suis juste sorti courir une ou deux fois, en pleine journée...»  
«Dean.» Le ton de son père était sévère, et déçu.  
«Je suis désolé, j'avais vrai-»  
«Pas la peine de chercher des excuses. Tu iras au lit sans manger, et donne moi la BD qui traine là-bas. Maintenant va réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actions. Ton frère aurait pu mourir !» John avait murmuré rageusement les derniers mots, de peur que Sam, qui s'était à nouveau installé devant la télé, les entende.  
Dean hocha 'oui' de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il avait une boule douloureuse dans la gorge, et il sentait les larmes menacer... Mais son père avait été très clair sur le sujet dès l'incendie : seuls les bébés pleurent.  
Il fonça jusque sur son lit, et s'enterra dans les couvertures, se tournant face au mur fissuré et moisi par endroits.  
C'était injuste, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam avait le droit de vivre dans l'ignorance de ce qui vit au dehors quand lui avait été forcé à apprendre à tirer dès l'âge de cinq ans ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller courir quand tout ça devenait trop pour lui ?! Il était presque sûr que les autres enfants de onze ans n'ont pas à mettre du sel dans des cartouches et à porter constamment un couteau en argent sur eux. Les autres enfants jouaient aux jeux vidéos, s'inquiétaient pour... Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour quoi que ce soit en fait ?  
Dean serra les dents. Mais ça c'est la vie des enfants normaux. C'est pour ça que Sammy ne doit jamais apprendre la vérité sur les monstres et les démons. Il doit rester normal. Il faut qu'il grandisse normalement pour ensuite avoir un métier normal, pour qu'au moins l'un des deux frères puisse échapper à la dure vérité du monde.  
Dean réalisa alors pourquoi son père était si dur avec lui. C'était peut-être injuste pour lui, mais il avait compris maintenant. C'était injuste pour lui, mais ok pour Sammy, et si ça rendait Sammy heureux, alors c'était aussi ok pour lui.  
Sur cette pensée, il commença à s'endormir alors que son père accompagnait Sam qui se glissait sous les couvertures dans le lit de l'autre coté de la pièce.  
Sammy murmura : «Bonne nuit papa, tu m'as manqué»  
et John répondit affectueusement : «Bonne nuit mon fils, je serai là demain ne t'inquiète pas.»  
Dean, sans penser, dit timidement : « Bonne nuit papa»  
Son père lui répondit durement : «Tu es bien trop vieux pour m'appeler papa.»  
Et sur ce, l'adulte sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte.  
Le murmure de Dean fut perdu dans le silence : «Oui monsieur..»  
Personne ne vit non plus les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues cette nuit là.

-

«Si tu pars maintenant, ne reviens plus jamais.» Gronda la voix de John.  
Sam était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les dents serrées, le regard sombre de colère, mais Dean savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de gratter beaucoup pour trouver une montagne de douleur dans les yeux de son précieux petit frère.  
Sam lança un dernier regard à son grand frère, puis parti en claquant la porte. Le grand BANG résonna longuement dans la chambre de motel désormais étouffée par le silence. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait. John regardait fixement la porte, bouillonnant de rage. Dean n'osait tout simplement pas faire un mouvement, de peur que l'attention comme la fureur de son père se tourne vers lui. Finalement, John se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce qui servait de cuisine et se servit un verre de whisky. Dean resta immobile, observant son père porter le liquide à ses lèvres avec appréhension. Juste avant que l'homme ne boive sa première gorgée, un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et il balança le verre contre le mur, à seulement quelques centimètres de la tête de son fils.  
Dean bondit en arrière, surpris et apeuré. Il était repéré maintenant...  
«Toi...» Gronda son père en se levant. «C'est de ta faute...» sa voix ressemblait aux grondements d'un orage qui se rapproche, et il s'avançait vers lui. «D'abord ta mère...» Dean fit un pas en arrière. «Et maintenant Sam...» Avec un frisson d'effroi, le fils sentit son dos heurter le mur derrière lui et le souffle chaud de son père lui brûler le visage. Quand il leva les yeux pour enfin rencontrer le regard de son père... Il croisa des yeux fous, fous de rage, fous de douleur, des yeux qui ne promettaient que de la violence et encore plus de malheur.  
«TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !» La tempête éclata. Le tonnerre fut accompagné du premier éclair, un poing qui s'abattit sur le mur juste à côté de la tête de Dean, qui se forçait à ne pas bouger, à ne rien montrer de sa douleur.  
Plus tard cette nuit là, quand il s'allongea dans son lit au matelas défoncé, les larmes aux yeux mais refusant fermement de les laisser couler, il tourna son regard vers l'autre lit de la pièce.  
Il allait dormir seul maintenant.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se fatigue à le chercher de toute façon ! Il n'a jamais rien fait pour nous !» Rugit Sam, faisant faire un écart à Dean.  
Ils étaient dans l'impala, et revenaient à peine d'une chasse. Ils étaient épuisés et n'avaient réussit à sauver personne. La nuit était tombée et désormais une pluie battante rendait la route presque invisible.  
«Sam c'est pas le moment.» Répliqua sèchement Dean. Il savait que son ton signifiait qu'il n'était pas d'accord et que le conflit était remis à plus tard.  
Une heure après il entraient dans une chambre de motel aux murs tachés et à la salle de bain moisie. La tension était palpable. Dean tenta malgré tout de garder son calme. Après tout c'était normal que Sammy ne comprenne pas, qu'il n'ait pas vu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, il n'était qu'un enfant.  
«Papa a beaucoup fait pour toi, tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça.» Sam, qui posait son sac sur le lit du côté de la fenêtre, se tourna vers lui, répondant avec une joie malsaine générée par la colère à la provocation.  
«Ah oui ? Nous laisser dans des motel pourris pendant des semaines avec interdiction de sortir, nous trainer d'un état à l'autre sans pitié, me faire changer d'école presque tous les mois à cause de ça, c'est faire quelque chose pour moi ? TU TROUVES QU'IL A FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE POUR MOI ?!»  
«Oui... Il a fait beaucoup pour toi Sammy» Dean tentait désespérément de rester patient, ne serait-ce que pour préserver son frère, mais surtout parce qu'il devait garder la vérité pour lui.  
«ALORS VAS-Y DONNE MOI DES EXEMPLES !»  
«Il m'a appris à te défendre très tôt, et on avait toujours quelqu'un à appeler en cas d'urgence. Il t'as toujours bordé les soirs où il était là, jusqu'à que tu refuses qu'il le fasse. Il était aussi très fier de tes notes à l'école et te félicitait.» Sam eut un rire sans joie.  
«Il fallait bien qu'il fasse taire sa conscience, il avait pas besoin qu'elle le travaille pendant la chasse ! Je suis sûr qu'il pensait que c'était ok de laisser ses fils livrés à eux même alors que le plus vieux à huit ans, tant que le pasteur est là !» Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, les poings serrés et le visage tendu, mais Sam continua, un orage dans les yeux. «Et pour ce qui est des notes, vas y dit moi comme il était fier quand je suis parti à l'université ! Quand j'ai enfin eut l'occasion de devenir ce que je rêvais d'être ! VAS Y RACONTE MOI COMME IL ETAIT FIER !»  
Une sourde douleur se répandit dans la poitrine de l'aîné au souvenir de cette nuit la.  
«Je t'interdit de parler de cette nuit là.» Murmura-t-il malgré lui. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que la colère avait pris le contrôle.  
«Quoi ?» Demande abruptement Sam, qui n'avait pas entendu.  
«JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER DE CETTE NUIT LA !» Rugit enfin Dean, les yeux durs, le visage tordu par la rage.  
Sam regarda son frère, réduit au silence. Ses grands yeux examinèrent ceux de son aîné, y cherchèrent une réponse, une explication à cette réaction inattendue.  
Mais Sam ne voyait aucun sens dans cette douleur qui régnait dans le regard émeraude de Dean, alors il demanda, plus à lui-même qu'à l'autre, qui le fixait, aussi agressif qu'un animal blessé.  
«Pourquoi..?»  
Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer violemment, puis se ravisa, et sortit de la chambre tel un ouragan. Deux minutes plus tard, Sam entendit l'impala démarrer.  
Au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par son grand frère qui rentrait doucement dans la chambre et se couchait dans le lit au fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche, se demandant s'il était judicieux de s'excuser, mais en décida autrement et fit semblant de dormir.  
Dans le silence de la chambre, un sanglot provenant de son héros de toujours résonna, et son coeur éclata en milles morceaux.

«Bonne nuit Sammy» Souffla Dean, pensant son frère endormit. Il se tenait debout près du lit de son frère, ça faisait dix minutes qu'il observait sa respiration lente. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, au travers du visage paisible de son précieux Sammy. Il s'était souvenu de leur enfance, de leurs moments heureux. Il avait repensé aux jeux dans le parc après l'école, le seul écart aux règles de son père qu'il s'accordait. Il voyait encore le visage illuminé par un sourire joyeux et naïf de son petit frère. Et soudainement il s'était souvenu de ce même visage, des années après, qui se tournait vers lui une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte. Juste après lui était revenus des flashbacks de l'incendie qui avait brûlé Jessica, ce qui avait mené ses souvenirs à bien loin dans le passé, cet autre incendie démoniaque qui avait emporté sa mère. Et voilà que résonnaient dans son esprit les mots de son père, le jour où Sam les avait quittés pour aller à l'université. « C'est de ta faute... D'abord ta mère...» Incendie. « Et maintenant Sam ?» Sam. Mort. Dans ses bras.  
Dean ouvrit ses yeux, ne sachant pas quand il les avait fermés. Sa vision se brouilla et une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue. Il se raccrocha désespérément à la vue de son frère endormi, vivant. Vivant.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait, songea Dean. Que Sammy soit ok. Si Sammy est ok, je suis ok, hein papa ? J'ai pas raison ? Protéger Sam, c'est mon job. Et s'il meurt ? Je le sauve quand même, je l'ai fait, j'ai sauvé mon petit frère des griffes de la mort ! Il est sain et sauf.  
Sursautant un peu, Dean se rendit compte que la voix dans sa tête était une voix d'enfant. Sa voix à lui, de quand il n'avait pas plus de sept ans.  
Secouant la tête, il souffla à son frère endormi : «Bonne nuit Sammy» Avant d'aller se coucher dans le deuxième lit de la pièce, celui du fond. L'attribution des lits avait toujours été ainsi. Le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et de la porte pour son petit frère, et celui le plus reculé pour Dean. C'était pour que leur père puisse surveiller Sam depuis l'extérieur de la chambre, à l'origine. Après, c'était tout simplement resté.  
Remuant un peu sous les couvertures, Dean tenta de détourner ses pensées de son père mais.. Trop tard. Le bruit d'un verre de whiskey qui explose résonna vaguement dans sa tête. De multiples paroles dures s'entremêlèrent dans sa tête, chacune frottant du sel dans des plaies qui ne s'étaient jamais refermées. Inévitablement, l'image de son père, mort, surgit, et avec elle toute la culpabilité que Dean avait tenté de noyer par tous les moyens, et il croyait avoir réussi, mais apparemment il s'y était tout simplement habitué. Mais maintenant, tout ses sentiments et toutes ses émotions revenaient en force. Il s'était souvenu de trop en une seule fois, il était dépassé par l'ampleur de toutes ses fautes. Il n'était même pas capable de garder son frère en vie, il fallait qu'il le ramène d'entre les morts.  
Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il sanglotait, et il mordit aussitôt son oreiller, de peur d'avoir réveillé son frère. Évidemment, vu la mauvaise soirée qu'il passait, c'est sans surprise qu'il entendit la voix inquiète de son frère murmurer : «Dean ?»

Sam n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son frère l'avait laissé seul pour aller trainer dans un bar et pendant ce temps le plus jeune avait réfléchit à l'état émotionnel de son aîné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean refusait de s'ouvrir à lui. Ils étaient tous les deux des adultes maintenant, plus besoin de le protéger ! Il sentait bien que son grand frère avait besoin de quelqu'un, mais pas moyen d'obtenir autre chose qu'un faux sourire et un «bien sûr que ça va» à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire s'ouvrir un peu à lui.  
Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit depuis des heures quand Dean rentra enfin du bar. C'est à ce moment là que Sam eut une idée. Il pensa sombrement que cette fois ci, la fin justifiait les moyens. Il se mit donc résolument à faire semblant de dormir.  
Il senti le regard de son frère se poser sur lui, et les pas de se dernier se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que son frère se trouve au pied de son lit. Après ça, Dean ne bougea plus pour ce qui sembla durer des heures pour Sam, qui se battait de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil.  
Quand enfin son frère alla se coucher, Sam entrouvrit les yeux pour voir que Dean lui tournait le dos. Il les ouvrit alors complètement et se mit à surveiller.  
Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à son frère pour craquer. Ses épaules se refermèrent sur lui même et il commença a bouger un peu et à trembler. Le premier sanglot brisé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres n'était pas plus fort qu'un murmure, mais il fut suivit par bien d'autres, chacun déchirant le coeur de Sam un peu plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Au fond de lui il savait que son frère craquait comme ça parfois, il l'avait entendu quelques fois. Mais maintenant qu'il avait choisit de confronter Dean à ce moment là, afin de l'empêcher de nier que tout n'allait pas bien et loin de là, il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Perdu, Sam regarda son frère s'exposer sous son vrai jour. La douleur contenue dans chaque sanglot était insupportable pour le plus jeune, qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement lui aussi. Et d'un coup, les sanglot s'arrêtèrent. Sam sursauta et regarda Dean plus attentivement. Etait-il repéré ? Il lâcha un faible soupir. C'était le moment ou jamais.  
«Dean ?» Prononça-t-il, inquiet de la réaction à venir.

Dean était pétrifié. Son frère, son petit frère l'avait entendu pleurer, mais seuls les bébé pleurent, alors qu'est-ce que Sammy allait penser de son grand frère maintenant ? Il était sensé donner l'exemple merde !  
«Oui Sammy ?» Il se maudit quand il entendit à quel point sa voix était brisée.  
«Dean qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Répondit presque aussitôt la voix suppliante et tremblante de son petit frère.  
«Je vais bien. De quoi tu parles ?» Il entendit Sam sortir de son lit. La lumière s'alluma.  
«Lève toi et vient me dire ça en face.» Dean cacha sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna.  
«Laisse-moi dormir Sammy» Les pas de Sam s'approchèrent du lit de l'aîné, et Dean senti son frère s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.  
«Regarde moi, je t'en prie.» Et sans penser, sûrement parce qu'il était juste trop fatigué sur tous les plans pour continuer à résister, Dean obéit.  
Il s'assit lentement et leva un visage plein de larmes vers sont petit frère, qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.  
Sam le dévisagea un instant avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.  
Quand Dean enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son frère, tous ses barrages s'écroulèrent et soudainement il était en train de sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans les bras de son petit frère, qui lui frottait doucement le dos.  
Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, même après que leurs larmes se tarissent. Dean avait glissé de l'épaule de Sam à sa poitrine, et il écoutait les battements de cœur réguliers et rassurant de son frère. Le sommeil commençait à l'envahir quand Sam remua un peu avant de demander d'une petite voix : «Je peux dormir avec toi ?»  
Dean s'entendit répondre positivement avant de se lever pour pousser le lit de son frère contre le sien.  
Une fois glissés sous les couvertures, un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, la chaleur rassurante de son frère manqua à Dean, mais il n'osa pas pousser le contact trop loin. Petits, seul Sam avait le droit à des câlins de la part de leur père, et il n'en faisait déjà par souvent à Dean. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de contact affectif, et le peu qu'il avait eu le laissait désireux d'une nouvelle dose. Il ne pensait pas que son frère accepterait un câlin de plus cependant. C'était pour les enfants, les câlins comme ça. Et son frère était vivant, pas besoin de le vérifier en écoutant ses battements de coeur. Il serra les dents, en colère contre lui-même, quand il ne réussit pas à se raisonner. Il voulait vraiment un câlin de plus, merde. Quel égoïste il faisait.  
«Dean ?» Cette voix inquiète, encore.  
«Oui Sammy ?» Et pourquoi sa voix tremblait ?! Merde !  
Sam ne lui répondit pas verbalement cependant. Il l'agrippa et l'attira plus près de lui. Là, Dean ne résista plus et colla son oreille contre la poitrine de son petit frère, laissant le rythme rassurant de ses battements de coeur le bercer.  
«Je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver Dean. Je te le promet, je vais trouver un moyen.» Furent les derniers mots qui parvinrent à l'oreille de Dean avant qu'il ne s'endorme, une pensée s'immisçant dans son esprit torturé : «Peut-être que je ne suis plus seul maintenant, peut-être que tout ira bien, au final...»  
Sam quant à lui veilla sur son frère le reste de la nuit, se promettant de toujours faire très attention à lui, pour toutes ces années ou il ne l'avait pas fait, pour toutes ces fois où Dean l'avait fait passer avant lui. Pour son grand frère.

 **oooooooooooo**

 **FIN**

 **Une review ?**


End file.
